Legend of Link: Final Mix
by Fullmetalcrusade
Summary: The same story again, only better written. started over from scratch.Link is a pirate out for revenge, but he makes a few enemies and friends on his journey


Legend of Link

(Revised, Bigger Longer, and Uncut)

(Letter from the author)

Ok, so for anyone who read this on I'm sorry I never uploaded more. I'm not a big fan of that site, as I feel it's much too easy for things to fall unto the endless abyss of the server, and they don't give you enough space to write the synopsis. I will be uploading it to still, as it is still the best place for fanfiction, but expect faster updates on deviantart. I hope you all enjoy this. It is revised, better written(I originally started this in sophomore year in HS, I'm now in eng 102 in college, so ya) and uncut(whatever that means lol) so here it is, the newly written, chapter one of, The Legend of Link

Legal note: I do not own Link, Epona, Zelda, or any other characters in reference to The Legend of Zelda video game series. These characters are owned by Nintendo, this is purely fanmade and not for sale of any kind. I also do not own Lina Inverse or any of the other various anime characters/video game characters in this fanfic. They are all owned by their respective creators and companies. Now onward to the story(finally -.-;)

Jessica, a young priestess carried her young son into the bedroom. She brushed her long blonde hair from her eyes just before resting him down into the handmade crib. She smiled warmly as the young boy slept peacefully. She rubbed her slender hand against the boys face gently. Her hand had become pale, from all her years of using white magic, her energy had been severely drained, and the blood did not flow as well as it once did. Her blue eyes, though empty, still had love in them as they stared down at the precious child. Jessica smiled a little at the site of her son sleeping, only to have it quickly fade when that which cursed him reared its ugly head. The boy had just begun to make fists, and was unknowingly doing it in his sleep. As he balled his hands up, that accursed symbol was easily seen. The triangle which had doomed the child, before he even had a chance to live as a normal boy.

"Why, why must he bear such a burden" Jessica whispered to herself.

"Why has he been chosen by the 3 sages for such a difficult life, why not someone else's boy? Why must my 1st and only son have to live such a violent, sadistic life? Why must he constantly run from a madman filled with hate and rage?" Jessica held her head as she continued to ponder about such things. Footsteps could be heard coming from the hall outside the room. They pounded, fiercely but slowly, almost in a sneaking manner. Jessica quickly turned around, ready to defend her son against any possible aggressor.

A large man stepped through the door. His black hair, only able to be seen in the highlight coming from the hall. His brown eyes, piercing and fierce, yet kind and gentle. His large arm muscles, which seemed to be perpetually flexing. His sword at his side, along with a gun, and bag for the powder, ammo on the converse side. He held a bag in his hand, and smiled at Jessica. She returned the smile and turned back around to once again look at her beautiful son.

"Isn't he wonderful Kyle? He is the perfect little boy." She said softly, as to not disturb the sleeping child.

"Of course he is" Kyle said in his gruff voice, attempting to whisper, but failing miserably, "He is after all MY son" he said with a smile of achievement on his face.

"Our son" Jessica quickly corrected, slightly annoyed by her husbands egotistical remark.

"It's not fair, why did this have to happen to him?" She whined to Kyle.

"While it may not be fair, it is the path that has been laid for him. There is nothing you or I can do about it. He is however OUR son, meaning he is strong. He will be a great warrior, and while he will have to live the life as such, and make the ultimate sacrifice, he will do what he is destined for. Besides, I'd rather have him than some half-wit who can't even hold a sword." Kyle said jokingly.

Jessica smirked at the remark; it actually in some ways made her feel a little better.

"Trust me Jessica, Link is destined for greatness, and he shouldn't have a problem attaining it."

Jessica turned back to face her husband, who had now move over to where a small dresser sat in the corner of the room. She noticed the bag in his hand, and became a little curious.

"Kyle, what's in that bag?" she asked.

"Oh this? Just some stuff for the little guy. I made him some toys." Kyle replied as he opened the bag.

He began pulling out several toys carved out of wood.

"Lets see, I made him a sword, and a shield of course." He said pulling out a small toy sword and shield

"A replica of my old ship, and I even drew him a little fake treasure map." Kyle said proudly.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate such things when he's a little older. But for now, I think it's best we stick with soft toys, like animals made of wool." Jessica said walking over and placing the toys back in the bag.

"But Jes, no boys should play with wool animals. They need MANLY toys" Kyle argued.

"Kyle, he's barely 6 months old. There'll be plenty of time for these "manly" toys later." Jessica argued back, ultimately winning the argument like usual.

"Fine" Kyle said reluctantly as he place the last toy back in the bag and closed it again.

"Kyle, will there ever be a day when we don't have to run and hide. I just want to live in peace, without having to constantly look over my shoulder." Jessica said, quieter and darker.

"Someday maybe, but for now, we hide. We hide and wait for Link to grow and realize his true power. One day, Link will bring peace to the waters, and on that day, he will bring peace to this family." Kyle said grimly. "C'mon, let him sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, we can talk some more about this then" he continued.

"Ok" Jessica said just before walking back to the crib and giving the boy one more small kiss on the forehead "Goodnight my darling" she said as the walked out of the room with Kyle.  
Somewhere, deep in the dark waters, an evil captain paced in his chambers.

"I don't have the proof yet, but I know the rumors of the legendary Link being resurrected are true. I must find this child and kill him immediately, only then will I have true power, for I will possess two pieces of the triforce. That weak princess will have no choice but to hand over her piece." He began laughing manically, as the ship slowly sailed towards Kulo island, and the home of Kyle, the feared, but now retired pirate.

"Link, I WILL KILL YOU"


End file.
